Fairy tail requiem
by sieghart 2001
Summary: Nuevas aventuras y amenazas acechan a nuestro gremio favorito de magos.
1. Chapter 1

FAIRY TAIL REQUIEM.

Hola a todos, bueno esta historia se situará cronológicamente luego de la saga de oración 6 y hare de cuenta que edolas no existe, si bien me gusta mystogan (más que el original, o sea Jellal) lo sentí como una saga de relleno que aporta poco o nada. Empezare la historia con un nalu para no hacerlos esperar con esta parejita, en fin, disfrutar del relato.

CAPITULO 1

Te parece si vamos a esta misión.

Me parece bien NATSU, vamos- respondió Lucy

Después de que MIRAJANE firmara la autorización de salida inmediatamente partieron a la estación de trenes. No tuvieron que pasar ni 5 minutos para que NATSU sintiera nauseas arriba del tren.

Lucy: oye NATSU no hay necesidad de que sufras tanto, ven acuéstate aquí-decía señalando su regazo.

NATSU: Es-está bien-respondía algo tímido y avergonzado.

NATSU PUNTO DE VISTA:

Por primera vez agradezco que HAPPY no se encuentre con nosotros, ya me imagino algunos chistes que diría. Dentro de unas horas llegaremos a la ciudad MAGARETT, que si no me equivoco ahí se encuentra el gremio de LAMIA SCALE. Como sea, me contaron de que van a celebrar un gran festival dentro de estos días, espero que lo que tengo planeado realmente funcione.

A la mañana siguiente…

Después de salir del tren y agarrar nuestro equipaje, nos dirigimos a un hotel. Luego de dejar nuestras cosas en la habitación 203 si no me equivoco, nos dirigimos a hacer la misión.

El objetivo de la misión era recuperar un cofre que había sido robado por un grupo de ladrones. Localizamos su guarida, era dentro de un pequeño edificio abandonado.

La misión resulto bastante sencilla, simplemente me concentré en vencer a todos los bandidos, mientras que Lucy recuperaba el cofre, no hubo mucha destrucción en el edificio porque decidí contenerme, necesitábamos toda la recompensa.

Lucy: Sin duda esto será suficiente para pagar la renta- decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Dios se ve hermosa cuando lo hace.

 _¿Qué sucede NATSU? -Pregunto Lucy viendo como NATSU no dejaba de mirarla._

 _NATSU: ¿EH? Disculpa no es nada-Tranquilo NATSU, piensa en una manera de invitarla al festival de mañana, por esa razón viniste._

 _Lucy PUNTO DE VISTA:_

 _NATSU a estado actuando muy raro desde que vinimos a hacer la misión, se nota mucho más tranquilo, más serio, como si hubiera cambiado._

 _Me pregunto ¿en que estará pensando?_

 _NATSU: Lucy ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _Lucy: si NATSU adelante._

 _NATSU: Me preguntaba si te… gus-gustaria… ir a… a – se veía bastante nervioso, como si estuviera asustado por la respuesta que yo le daría, así que …_

 _Lucy: Tranquilo NATSU, prometo no burlarme ni nada. Tu pregunta era ¿Qué si me gustaría ir a …?_

 _Al festival que celebraran mañana, digo habrá fuegos artificiales, juegos, comida, pienso que será divertido- dijo natsu, mirando hacia abajo después de terminar._

 _Será un sueño? Habré escuchado mal lo que dijo, me invito a sa… no debo pensar eso, él nunca me vería de esa manera, sería una gran locura pensar en un natsu romántico, pero dejando eso de lado no puedo dejar de sentirme más que feliz por su pregunta._

 _Lucy: si natsu me encantaría- después de responder, vi la gran sonrisa que me dedicaba haciendo que mi corazón lata muy fuerte, se ve muy adorable._

 _NATSU: ok me alegro, se está haciendo algo tarde ¿te parece si volvemos al hotel?_

 _Lucy: está bien, vamos- no puedo evitar ilusionarme, aunque no quiera, no me gustaría tener que soportar otra decepción, como cuando pensé que se me declararía, pero al final solo quería mi ayuda para desenterrar un tesoro (omake 2), en fin, esperare hasta mañana._

 _NARRADOR_

 _AL DIA SIGUENTE_

 _Se despertaron, desayunaron y partieron directo al festival ya que duraba todo el día, las 24 HS._

 _Comenzaron con los juegos, Natsu logra ganar un peluche de conejo para Lucy (bunny girl), el cual acepto gustosa. Luego fueron a una cabina de recuerdos (lo equivalente a una cabina de fotos, pero con magia) en donde pusieron las caras y muecas más graciosas, no paraban de reír de las expresiones que puso cada uno._

 _Al mediodía fueron a almorzar a un restaurante donde se sentaron en la planta alta y mientras esperaban la comida, oyeron la conversación que estaban teniendo 2 personas en la planta baja._

 _LYON-SAMA no puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido para mí, no era necesario- esa era la voz de Sherry- pensó Lucy._

 _Sí que es necesario, te lo mereces Sherry y quero que esto sea… especial-comentaba Lyon algo avergonzado._

 _Natsu y Lucy pudieron observar como Lyon sostenía un collar de color azul, el cual era muy hermoso y por el otro lado a Sherry que tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas al igual que su color de cabello, pero aun así se la veía feliz._

 _No puedo creer que ellos estén juntos, pensé que se quedaría con el tipo de BLUE PEGASUS REN, pero aun así es bueno ver que Lyon se allá dado cuenta de tan obvio enamoramiento- pensó Lucy muy sorprendida._

 _Al estar aquí contigo, este momento ya es especial- respondía Sherry mientras observaba fijamente a su amado SAMA._

 _NATSU P.O.V_

 _Guau no me esperaba para nada ver esto, pero pasando a ver a Lucy ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? Ella siempre me pareció muy hermosa, cuando ocurrió la guerra con phantom no me gusto para nada verla llorar y me di cuenta de que ella era especial para mí. Me molesta cuando otros chicos le hablan (en especial loke), me encanta cuando sonríe y la extraño demasiado cuando no está cerca, creo que sin lugar a dudas estoy enamorado de LUCY HEARTFILIA._

 _Después de que terminamos de almorzar salimos a caminar por las grandes calles decoradas. Al llegar el atardecer, vimos a un grupo de personas bailando y tocando música, nunca he bailado con una chica, pero pude observar como lo hacían algunas parejas en el gremio, quizás sea mi hora de actuar._

 _NATSU: ¿oye Lucy quieres bailar?_

 _LUCY: ¿qué? - calma natsu no te pongas nervioso_

 _LUCY P.O.V._

 _No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo, me está invitando a bailar, ¿Qué hago? Me siento muy nerviosa por dentro._

 _NATSU: ¿qué dices Lucy?_

 _LUCY: es-está bien natsu vamos._

 _NARRADOR_

 _Pese a que hubo algunos tropiezos y pisadas accidentales por parte de ambos, disfrutaron mucho del momento. Ambos sentían que sus corazones estallarían, pero entonces sin darse cuenta Lucy dejo actuar a su corazón. Para decir 3 palabras que cambiarían su relación para siempre._

 _LUCY: Te quiero natsu._

 _Natsu no se lo podía creer, acaso había escuchado mal, Lucy le dijo que lo quiere y con solo esas 3 palabras eliminaron cualquier duda o inseguridad que tuviese. Según natsu era hora de actuar._

 _NATSU: En serio, yo también te quiero- respondió para luego besar su frente_

 _Se derritió completamente cuando sintió los labios en su frente, no pudo más que marcar una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Natsu pensaba que nunca se había visto más bella._

 _Después de finalizar el baile, decidieron subirse a un tejado para observar los grandes fuegos artificiales y para finalizar simplemente se besaron, algo inexperto, pero lo disfrutaron al máximo._

 _Sin duda fue un gran día._


	2. Chapter 2

FAIRY TAIL REQUIEM.

OK, REGRESAREMOS AL GREMIO Y ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO NALU AL 100%. EN EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO PROMETO EMPEZAR LA HISTORIA DE UNA VEZ.

CAPITULO 2

¿QUE? – Exclamo GRAY sorprendido – alquimista de hielo de lamia scale, declara su amor a su discípula de cabellera rosa – decía en voz alta, mientras leía el periódico de la mañana. Se podía visualizar una foto en donde LYON Y SHERRY se BESABAN apasionadamente, parece que no se dieron cuenta que les sacaron una foto.

Jeje, quien diría que conseguirías novia ¿eh? – pensaba gray mientras partía directo hacia el gremio.

Una 1 hora después…

Buenos días a todos – exclamaron natsu y Lucy mientras ingresaban al gremio.

Hola chicos, ¿cómo les fue en la misión? – pregunto mira

Fantástico – dijo entusiasmada Lucy, mientras natsu la observaba sonriendo

Por otro lado, juvia…

Con esta poción mágica, juvia finalmente conquistara a gray – sama – pensaba la peli azul mientras observaba a su víctima.

Por otro lado, natsu y Lucy disimuladamente agarraban sus manos debajo de la mesa. Luego de su cita en su ciudad magarett decidieron guardarlo en secreto durante un tiempo.

Mientras juvia se acercaba disimuladamente, dio un paso en falso tropezando y arrojando la poción directo a la cabellera amarilla de Lucy.

WAAAH – grito juvia

Natsu: Lucy ¿estás bien?

Al elevar su mirada de vuelta y observar fijamente la peli rosa, simplemente lo abrazo de una manera tierna.

Gray estaba con la mandíbula en el suelo, a erza se le cayó el pastel de su plato, Wendy no podía parpadear y juvia quedo desconcertada. Recordando las palabras del vendedor.

Recuerde señorita si la persona a estaba enamorada de alguien más, la poción solo aumentara el amor que ya le tenía a la otra persona.

Entonces mi rival del amor, está enamorada de natsu.

Natsu: ¿qué sucede Lucy? – pregunto algo avergonzado

Lucy: solo quiero abrazarte ¿sí? – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Nadie se podía creer lo que sucedía, incluso mira jane se desmayó

Lucy: vamos a casa natsu – agarrado su brazo salieron corriendo. Luego todo el mundo grito: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?

GRAY: ¿DESDE CUANDO?

Levy: felicidades lu –chan

Happy: se gustan

Juvia quedo reflexionando

Bueno al menos lu – chan ya no es mi rival del amor.

Al llegar al departamento, lucy planto sus labios en los de natsu, sus lenguas danzaban sincronizada mente y sin poder resistirse, natsu apretó el trasero de lucy, haciéndola gemir

Lucy: natsu – alejándose un poco, extendió sus brazos y dijo: por favor, vallamos más lejos.

Natsu cargo a lucy como a una princesa para acomodarla en la cama. Cuando iba a comenzar a desnudarla, se detuvo para sorpresa de lucy.

Natsu punto de vista:

Sé que la primera vez para una chica es importante y quiero ser el primero con quien lo comparta, pero tengo miedo de incomodarla o lastimarla ¿Qué hago?

Fin del punto de vista.

Antes de que natsu reaccionara, lucy lo abrazo a través de su cuello y lo beso de una manera más significativa que un simple deseo.

Lucy: no te preocupes natsu, contigo me siento segura, solo se gentil por favor.

Natsu: lucy – sin poder resistirse más, la beso apasionada mente. Luego desabrocho su brasier para masajear y besar sus enormes senos.

Natsu ahh ahh – gemía mientras besaban y mordían sus tetas. El chico desenrollo su bufanda y se sacó su chaleco (el de una sola manga larga) mostrando su marcado pecho.

Lucy simplemente se sonrojo, comentando: me encantaría lamer ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes, natsu.

Las mejillas de natsu se pintaron del mismo color de su cabello.

Natsu: solo tienes que pedirlo

Luego de un pequeño proceso de caricias y besos a través del cuerpo, natsu sentó a lucy en su cara y empezó a lamer su zona más íntima.

Ahh ahh natsu …. Ahhh – saboreando gota de su amada, nunca había probado algo tan delicioso en su vida.

Por favor natsu, seamos uno – suplico lucy

Natsu y lucy se hicieron uno

Aaahhh natsu TE AMO – PROCLAMO LUCY.

YO TAMBIEN LUCY ahh – DIJO NATSU

AAAAAHHHHHH – gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo luego de venirse

Natsu mojo sus dedos con el líquido de lucy para saborearlo, mientras lucy hacia lo mismo con el suyo y luego sellaron su acto uniendo sus labios.

1 hora más tarde…

Lucy fue la primera en despertarse con un gran dolor de cabeza para luego sentir que estaba abrazando a alguien.

Es cierto fue mi primera vez con natsu – una sonrisa apareció en sus labios – se sintió tan mágico.

Al levantarse, se vistió y fue directo al escritorio para poder seguir con su novela. A medida que buscaba la página en la que se había quedado logro encontrar su antigua lista de novios perfectos y decidió hacer unas correcciones.

Loke: es un buen amigo, pero nada más y más le vale declarársele a Aries pronto.

Jellal: es de erza sin duda alguna.

Y continúo tachando a todos los chicos de la lista, hasta que finalmente estampo una foto del mismísimo natsu dragneel en la última página.

NATSU DRAGNEEL: te quiero mucho, natsu.

Mucho mejor.

Al día siguiente…

Natsu: lucy creo que ya todos saben lo nuestro.

Lucy: si me mostré muy cariñosa ayer – suspiro – bueno el secreto ya no es necesario – dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de su amado

Al entrar al salón, todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos y un exceel azul se acerco

HAPPY: SE GUSTAN

NATSU Y LUCY: SI HAPPY NOS GUSTAMOS.

TODO EL GREMIO ESTALLO EN APLAUSOS, LOS CHICAS FELICITANDO A LUCY POR ENCONTRAR A SU DRAGON (REEMPLAZANDO AL PRINCIPE AZUL) Y LOS CHICOS A NATSU POR CONVERTIRSE EN UN VERDADERO HOMBRE.


End file.
